


Emo Jesus Tbh

by Satanic_Kittens



Category: My Chemical Romance, Sajus
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Emo, Hell, Hot Sex, M/M, Some Bondage, force, fun fun fun, my chemical romance - Freeform, spanking?, v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanic_Kittens/pseuds/Satanic_Kittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After much angst and want, Jesus and Satan find each other and within that, a way to get it on without guilt. So with the help of a little mcr music and a lot of what is basically incest, this fic is going to send all of you to hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You don’t understand me!1!1!” yelled Jesus as he stormed out of Heaven in his emo clothes. “Get back here” yelled God in response. “No the emo’s are calling” replied Jesus as he hurried to the My Chemical Romance concert, he didn’t want to be late.

It was during DESTROYA that Jesus noticed the flaming red head. He was thrashing around in the mosh pit, his flaming hair flipping around as he moved to Gerard’s groans. The man was clad in skin tight motorcycle leathers that accentuated many interesting parts of his body. The man glanced up during the break between songs, as if feelings Jesus’s eyes on him. He smirked. Jesus blinked his heavily done up eyes and woosh, he was gone. The beautiful red head has disappeared from the pit. “Hey there handsome” said a sultry voice right in his ear. The voice went straight to his cock, he turned around and there he was. The sexy red head was right next to him. “I noticed you eye fucking me earlier, hmm?” Jesus blushed. “I, I um, I didn’t mean, I mean if you don’t um, sorry” he managed to stutter out. The man gave him a once over before pulling him out the EXIT doors that were conveniently placed right behind Jesus. The man, whose name had still not been given, pushed Jesus up against the wall before grinding down on him. Jesus let out an animalistic moan before coming to his senses. “No – I uh, my dad he’ll know” he managed to moan out. The man stopped. “What do you mean?” he asked. “God, God he’s my, uhh father” Jesus stuttered out. “Oh shit” the man said, “you, you’re Jesus?” the man asked. “Um…yeah?” replied Jesus. The man gave him an incredulous look, “not exactly what I expected you to look like” he said. “What do you mean?” asked Jesus, “who are you?” he asked. The man smirked before answering, “Me? Oh I’m nobody, the names Satan”. Jesus gasped.

—-

“JESUS CHRIST WHERE IN MY NAME DID YOU GO?” screeched God as Jesus crept into heaven during the early morning hours. Oh thank heavens he doesn’t know. Thought Jesus as he apologised for the fighting and storming out. It was a good thing that He doesn’t know, though Jesus, I mean I know he knows about me and doesn’t care but this is His old right hand man, eek. As Jesus went to bed that night, he sprang his cock free of his tight black skinny jeans and grasped it with one thought in mind. The fiery red head named Satan.

—

“You never let me do anything!’ Jesus screamed, “all I get to do is sit here all day looking at all those stupid humans who listen to CRAPPY POP MUSIC THEY DON’T EVEN LISTEN TO GOOD MUSIC WHAT IS THIS?!” he continued, God looked on in silence as Jesus continued “I sacrificed myself for them and they don’t even like My Chemical Romance??!!! What is this!?”. “Jesus” God warned, “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND ME!1!1!” yelled Jesus before once again storming off. God sighed.

“They’re all just stupid pop music loving frick tards” Jesus angrily muttered to himself as he wandered around earth. Mumbling gloomily to himself he didn’t realise where he’d managed to walk to until he heard that orgasm inducing voice again. “Came to visit me sweetheart?” smirked Satan. Jesus had walked straight into hell. “Oh, um hello?” replied Jesus. “So, I heard you earlier, I absolutely agree. All these idiots listen to stupid music.” Satan said. “Ugh Thank you! SOMEBODY UNDERSTANDS ME” cried out Jesus. They spent the next few hours talking. That was until Satan remembered who he was talking to. Satan suddenly had a glint in his eye as he stalked towards Jesus, ignoring his questioning eyes. “Jesus darling, do you know how bad you’ve been? Coming down here like that, unannounced? Does your Father know you’re here, you bad bad boy?” Jesus looked down in shame. “No he uh, he doesn’t know I’m here” Jesus replied. “Well then shouldn’t you be, punished?” Satan replied smoothly, it was then that Jesus realised what type of punishing Satan meant. He swallowed audibly, “yeah-h I uh I think I should be” he said, licking his lips at the site of Satans horns. But that wasn’t how he would be punishing him, though Satan did notice his upwards glance. Satan pulled out a whip and ordered Jesus to strip and lie frontwards on a nearby table. Jesus whimpered in arousal, already turned on by the humiliation of the situation. Satan stroked his bare ass before cracking the whip down hard. Jesus cried out in more pain than pleasure. 

Satan growled, “Don’t fucking make any noise, okay? I’m going to do 20, if you make any noise then we’ll double it and start from the beginning. Understand?” Jesus nodded before silently counting down the strikes. As Satan got to his 11th hit, his strikes became less violent and more arousing, at least to Jesus anyway. He could feel a stirring down below and tried urgently to not moan every time his rock hard member rubbed against the table in front of him. Satan of course noticed. “Hmm. You like it huh? You like it rough?” he asked. Jesus almost moaned, then remembered the no noise rule. After Satan had finished his whipping, he licked a stripe up Jesus’s back, Jesus groaned, trying to rub his erection on the table, “nu uh” cooed Satan teasingly as he directed Jesus’s body away from the table. It was then that Satan decided to suck Jesus’s dick. Quick as a flash he grabbed Jesus’s balls and started to lick and fondle them, Jesus moaned in approval, this soon turned into a gasp as Satan put one of them into his mouth. Jesus felt like his whole body was on fire as he writhed and moaned under Satan’s touch. Satan pulled back with a pop, Jesus made a whining but arousing sound in the back of his throat. It stopped once Satan stuck his dick in his mouth. Satan began to suck rapidly, moving his hand at the base of Jesus’s dick whilst doing so. But just as he was beginning to reach his climax Satan pulled off.

He pulled back before going back up to Jesus’s head. “You dirty little thing hmm, you liked that huh?” Jesus’s only answer was groan of approval, “you want my dick in you huh? Going deep and fast huh?” Satan whispered dirtily in Jesus’s ear. Jesus moaned before gasping out “please, please fuck me, uhhh” Satan replied quickly, “your wish is my command baby”. Then he put two fingers in Jesus’s mouth, well he tried to. Jesus stopped him, “I – I uh don’t need to be stretched” he muttered, “I fingered myself last night, please just fuck me”. Satan smirked before pushing Jesus until he was lying back down on the table, “don’t – don’t use lube please just fuck me like this please” Jesus gasped out. Satan smirked even more before angling his dick at Jesus’s hole. “3 – 2 – 1” he counted before pushing in. Jesus moaned in both pain and pleasure, “move please fuck move” Jesus gasped out as Satan’s tip brushed his prostate, “harder” he gasped out, Satan quickened his pace, before suddenly remembering how Jesus’s eyes had flickered up to his horns earlier. He decided to try something. He slowly raked his horns down Jesus’s stomach, eliciting a delicious moan out of Jesus. He continued to rake them down as he moved out, he started to move quicker and quicker, “I’m gonna” Jesus gasped out as he came hot and sticky onto his and Satan’s stomach. Satan quickened his pace even more as he too came, hard and fast into Jesus, moaning out his name. While both boys were regaining their breaths a note fluttered down onto the table next to them. Jesus fumbled it open, it was from God. It said: Your place in heaven is no more, you will be happier down there. You will still be able to visit earth but you will no longer be a messiah for those people. Love you, God. Satan smirked before whispering dirtily in Jesus’s ear, “that means we can do this all the time hmm” And they did. They fucked for the rest of time, usually to dirty emo music and they almost always utilised Satan’s horns.


	2. The Long Awaited Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God gets involved and hot gay sex occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God is based off DD Mikey  
> Jesus is based off Bullets Frank  
> Satan is based off DD Gerard (red hair hhhnf)

It had been a long time since God had seen his son Jesus and even though He had basically banished him, He did miss him. That was why, today He was going to visit him. God hadn’t alerted him of this fact though, he hoped to surprise him. As God walked through the tunnels of Hell, he was surprised to find no resistance to him being there. In hindsight this should have been the first sign that something was amiss.

He started hearing moans as he came to the centre of the complex, but didn’t connect them with what they were, until he pushed open the largest door which was fixed with a sign saying “Satan’s Office Yo” Then he saw something he automatically wished he hadn’t. His son, being punished by Satan. His hands were placed in front of him as if praying and his sweaty hair was flying around as he moaned in time with the harsh slaps Satan gifted him with.

He hadn’t yet noticed his shocked father standing frozen by the door, but Satan sure did. Satan smirked when he noticed the man, he beckoned him forward, and God, shocked by the scene before him, moved slowly closer. Satan bent down to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear “you want to show daddy what you’ve learnt from your time down here?” Jesus moaned a yes, not quite understanding until he glanced up to see God standing there, an obvious hard on pushing against the white cotton of his toga. Satan gave Jesus’ cock a slight squeeze before pushing him towards his still confused father. Jesus bowed down before his father before reaching up into the toga to grasp God’s hard and leaking cock. God moaned, no thought in his mind about the incestuous sin they were about to commit, all thoughts were of Jesus’s harsh, calloused hand sliding up and down his cock.

That was, until he enveloped God’s cock in the wet heat of his mouth. God moaned, a loud animalistic sound that came from deep inside of him. While the blow job began, Satan decided to join in. Specifically, he shoved two of his dry fingers deep into Jesus’s small hole. Jesus moaned in both pain and pleasure before writhing and pushing back onto Satan’s hot fingers. God, hearing Jesus’s moans, opened his eyes and gasped. Instantly his cock was even harder, surprisingly possible. Jesus noticed this large fact and began to suck earnestly at Gods throbbing cock, speeding up his attempts to pleasure his father. Satan added the rest of his fingers, now shoving his entire hand into the tight heat of Jesus’s ass. Jesus meanwhile was quickly bringing his father to orgasm, while desperately wishing someone would think to touch his cock. But it wasn’t his place to come before anyone else.

With this thought in mind, he quickly brought his father over the edge. God came with an almighty yell, shooting his wet cum into Jesus’s mouth as he milked the rest of God’s cum out of his cock. Jesus soon pulled off and continued to push back against Satan’s hand, Satan leant forward and whispered in Jesus’s ear, his breath hot on his neck, “come apart for me”. As soon as these words registered in Jesus’s mind he moaned, long and hard, before shooting his cum onto God’s feet. The fingers in Jesus’s ass slowed before finally stopping as Satan released his load onto Jesus. After, while they were lying around and panting, Satan whispered once again in Jesus’s ear, “you forgot to clean up your father”. Jesus turned and saw his cum quickly drying on God’s feet and hurried forward to clean up the mess. With his tongue.

This was how they continued their days, with hot fucking and emo bands.

The end.


End file.
